


【GGAD】一天

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Series: 【GGAD】一天 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 阿不思发现自己被困在一个时间循环中。





	1. 01

此夏无尽。他看见魔镜中闪过一只蓝眼睛，缠绕荆棘。他看见龙咆哮着喷吐火焰，现出狰狞真容。

01  
阿不思醒来时，嗅到腌肉和煎鸡蛋的香气，听到窗外稚鸟的一声轻啼。  
他翻了个身侧躺着，睁开眼睛看见一扇小窗，没拉窗帘，阳光透过玻璃照进来，在他身上描出窗棱的影子。  
他觉得有些困惑，却不知道这种困惑从何而来。他刚从霍格沃茨毕业，年轻，聪明，是闻名整个魔法界的天才巫师，前途无限。他和父母，还有一双弟妹住在戈德里克山谷，家人关系和睦，连吵架都很少有。现在他躺在自己房间里的软床上，神志清醒，舒适而放松。  
一切都很好，应该是好得不能再好了。  
他能听到坎德拉在楼下的厨房里为家人做早饭，煎锅与餐具碰撞着，不断发出细碎的脆响。  
他掀开薄被坐起来，半长不短的红色头发互相纠缠在一起，乱糟糟的一团，足以证明它们的主人睡相颇佳。  
有人从二楼的另一边跑过来，发出一串沉闷急促的脚步声，最后停在他的门前，门被直接推开，阿丽安娜出现在门后。“阿不思你睡太久了！怎么还不……哦你已经起来了啊。”  
阿不思被吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛，盯着她看。  
阿丽安娜看他没回答，只当他是还没睡醒，“下来吃早饭吧，不然阿不福思就要把你的那份都吃光了！”  
他脑中一片空白，只凭本能应承道，“哦，好。”  
阿丽安娜眨眨眼睛，没再多问，帮他关上门，转身下楼去了。

阿不思神情恍惚，脑中只剩下一个想法，阿丽安娜怎么会在这里？  
不对，他不在霍格沃茨时，本来就是和家人住在一起，现在又是暑假，阿丽安娜在这里不是很正常的事情吗？他怎么会有这种疑问呢？  
暑假？……现在是夏天吗？  
是……哪一年的夏天来着？  
是了，他今年刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，现在应该是1899年的夏天。  
他忽然感到一阵强烈的眩晕，胃里有什么东西翻涌着， 带来强烈的不适感。他想站起来，却变成身体向前扑，直接跪倒在地面上干呕起来。  
阿不思什么都没吐出来，眩晕和恶心的感觉转瞬即逝。他重新站起身来，大口喘着气。  
难道是吃了什么不干净的东西吗？他仔细回忆昨天自己吃了什么，却发现自己什么都想不起来。  
他抬起左手要擦嘴，手指蜷起来，指尖无意间划过掌心。  
好像有什么不对劲。  
他把左手摊平，举到眼前仔细审视着。  
掌心很光滑，微微泛红，手指细长，纹理清晰可见。  
这里，是不是少了点什么？  
可是一切都很正常，不多不少，正常的刚刚好。  
他怎么也想不起来，只好洗漱换衣服后走出房间，下楼去吃早饭。

走到厨房时，阿不思刚好看到阿不福思背对着他，把叉子伸到旁边他的盘子里，准确无比地插住一只煎好的鸡蛋。  
阿丽安娜坐在桌子对面，见他下楼，本来要笑，连忙抿了一下嘴掩饰过去，作出义正言辞的样子来，“你怎么能趁阿不思不在时偷吃他的早饭呢！太过分了！”  
阿不福思起了个大早，早就觉得饿了。这时也顾不上吃相，吃得飞快，居然还能分出舌头来回话，“不是说好了我把他那份橙子给你，你就不告诉他吗？”  
坎德拉已经吃完了，正在厨房里挥动魔杖洗碗，珀西瓦尔站在一边，帮忙把洗过的碗变干，再放回碗柜中去。坎德拉抬头看了一眼，好心提醒小儿子，“你下次可以坐在阿丽安娜这一边，方便你们俩统一口径。”  
阿不思走到桌子前坐下，看着自己面前的空盘子和旁边弟弟面前满满的一盘，迅速地把两个盘子换过来，拿起叉子低头吃起来。  
阿不福思没来得及反应，只能在被抢后嚷道，“我吐了口水的！”  
阿不思根本不信，“说谎话的小孩睡觉时舌头会打结。”  
他说话时没过脑子，说完连自己也愣住了。  
自己和阿不福思的关系，有这么好吗？

他放下叉子，又抬头看了看厨房的方向。  
珀西瓦尔不小心打碎了一个印着花纹的盘子，坎德拉边数落边挥动魔杖，把盘子恢复原状。  
这个家里，原来有这么多人吗？

趁他分神时，阿不福思又把盘子换了回去。珀西瓦尔看到了，忍不住开口说，“明天干脆让妈妈多做一点吧，你们两个这个样子，不知道的还以为我们家穷困潦倒呢，而且还虐待未成年、哦还有刚成年的巫师。”  
阿不福思嘴里塞满食物，含糊不清地回答，“唔，那不一样！”

“哦对了，我刚刚想起来，阿不思，我要麻烦你帮我个小忙。”坎德拉把最后一个盘子收回碗柜里，把魔杖顺手插在围裙的口袋里。  
阿不思听到自己的名字才回过神来，“呃，什么？”  
“我昨天见到隔壁的巴希达婆婆，她说她有一个侄孙要来她这里住几个月，那孩子和你差不多大，从来没来过这里，所以巴希达想请你帮忙，带他到处走走。”  
“好，他是今天会到吗？”  
“我记得巴希达是这么说的，你可以下午去看看。”  
“嗯。”  
戈德里克山谷是个小的不能再小的地方，有什么可看的呢？但阿不思还是应承下来。他心里涌上一种古怪的直觉。  
他不能去，可他必须去。  
他为什么不能去？又为什么必须去？  
明明一切都很正常，阿不思却觉得自己身处一片白茫茫的迷雾中。  
无论如何，他决定先去见见巴希达那位未曾谋面的侄孙。 

巴希达的侄孙身材高大，有一双蓝色的眼睛。短而浓密的金发坠下来，堪堪撑在耳尖。话不多，但扯住一边的嘴角笑起来时，有种孩子气的好看。  
阿不思带着他在村子里散步，向他介绍为数不多的重要地点，他听得很认真，偶尔在阿不思停顿时，抛出一个无关紧要的小问题。  
被问的人只好继续讲下去。阿不思的视力很好，忽然之间，他看见有什么东西在远处一闪而过，眨眼间便消失在交错的树木间。  
好像是一只金红色的，天鹅一类的鸟？尾羽很长，在夕阳下映出金光。  
他不禁停住脚步，眯起眼睛仔细地看着它消失的方向。  
盖勒特，也就是巴希达的侄孙见他停住了，侧过头来问他，“怎么了？”  
阿不思眨眨眼睛，“刚刚，那边好像有一只很漂亮的，金色的鸟。”  
盖勒特便也沿着他的视线看过去，甚至也学着他的样子眯起眼睛。仔细看了一会儿，才笑着回答，“可能是你看错了吧，可能只是普通的野鸡。太阳快落山了，不容易看真切。”  
“是吗……”阿不思再没看见那抹金红色，只好收回视线，两人继续向前走去。  
待到最后一点阳光被地平线的边缘吞噬时，他们刚好走回到巴希达的门口。

月亮升起来了，暗淡的光照亮盖勒特的瞳孔。  
阿不思走在他右手边，正转头和他说话，那一瞬间，他看到盖勒特的虹膜是一种惨淡的银白色。  
他顿时生出一种奇怪的想法，盖勒特用某种魔法窃取了月亮，只留下挂在空中的残影。  
而真正的月亮藏在他的眼睛里。连片的乌云无法遮挡，深漫的夜色也不能吞灭。

当他仔细看时，却发现这只是他的错觉。就像金红色的夕阳让他看到火焰一般的鸟儿，月亮让他看见盖勒特奇异的白色眼睛，都只是错觉罢了。  
一片乌云飘过来，遮住了月亮。  
在一片昏暗中，盖勒特说，“明天见。”  
阿不思愣了一下，没想到他会这么说。随即礼貌地点点头，“明天见。”  
乌云飘走了，他们挥手告别。阿不思注意到盖勒特的表情有点怪。  
他不知道该怎么形容盖勒特那时的笑容，硬要说的话，很像恶作剧成功的孩子，带着点洋洋自得的天真。  
没等他细想，盖勒特已经转身走进了巴希达家的院子。  
又是错觉吗？他也只好转身回家。

他进门时，坎德拉正在厨房里挥动魔杖，忙着准备晚饭。珀西瓦尔似乎出门了还没回来。阿丽安娜站在楼梯上，看见他回来就跑了过来，眼泪汪汪的，“阿不福思把我的飞天扫帚弄坏了!”  
阿不福思的声音远远从客厅传过来，“我会修好的！我马上就修！今晚就修！求你别哭了，我已经在修了！”  
“你就不应该把飞天扫帚借给他！阿不福思飞得多差劲，你又不是不知道。”  
没等阿丽安娜说话，阿不福思的声音又传过来，“我没有借来飞！”  
“你偷着骑结果还弄坏了吗？你也太差劲了。”阿不思叹了口气，低头看见小妹妹红红的眼睛和鼻子，压低声音悄悄说，“没关系的，等他睡了，我去看看，一定会帮你修好的。”  
阿丽安娜撇撇嘴，“他也没有偷骑……”  
“那他是怎么弄坏的？是拿去扫羊圈然后被他的羊吃了吗？”  
出乎意料的，客厅里的阿不福思没有出言反驳。  
阿不思调动全身上下每一块肌肉，努力不让自己笑出声来，“真，真的吗？真的是拿去扫羊圈结果被羊吃了吗？”  
停顿了两三秒，阿不福思恼羞成怒，“都说我在修了！你烦不烦！”

吃过晚饭，阿丽安娜在客厅里做暑假作业，阿不福思坐在一边，试图复原那把葬身羊腹的扫帚。虽然是夏天，但戈德里克山谷夜里依然有些寒意，坎德拉在壁炉里添了几块柴，阿不思整个人陷在壁炉前的沙发里，被炉火烤得暖洋洋的。  
太暖和了，连指尖都热起来。  
直到他上楼入睡时，指尖的温度都没有褪去。

一夜无梦。当阿不思醒来时，他嗅到腌肉和煎鸡蛋的香味，听到窗外稚鸟的一声清啼。  
他翻了个身睁开眼，正对着卧室里的一扇小窗，窗帘没拉，清晨的阳光直照进来。坎德拉在楼下做早饭，他能听到餐具碰撞的声音。  
迷迷糊糊地坐起身，他听到一串脚步声，没等他反应过来，阿丽安娜一把推开他的房门，“阿不思你睡太久了！怎么还不……哦你已经起来了啊。”  
他随便应了一声，阿丽安娜又说，“下来吃早饭吧，不然阿不福思就要把你的那份都吃光了！”  
说完就帮他关上门，跑着下楼去了。  
他抓抓头发，起床去洗漱。把水泼到脸上时，他终于察觉出不对劲来。  
阿丽安娜昨天早上，是不是说了同样的话？  
昨天他醒的时候，是不是也翻了个身面对窗子，睁眼看到窗子？  
可他清清楚楚地记得，昨天上床之前，他很仔细地拉上了窗帘。

他来不及细想，连衣服也没换，随便擦了把脸就跑下楼。  
刚好看到阿不福思背对着他，从他的盘子里插东西吃。  
阿丽安娜坐在对面，瞥了他一眼，抿了抿嘴，“你怎么能趁阿不思不在时偷吃他的早饭呢！太过分了！”  
阿不福思头也不抬地回答，“不是说好了我把他那份橙子给你，你就不告诉他吗？”

仿佛有一桶冰迎面浇下来，阿不思遍体生凉，感到一阵晕眩。  
他知道有什么不对劲了。  
世上不可能有两片一模一样的叶子，人也不可能会经历完全相同的两天。  
他知道自己陷入了某种魔法的陷阱中。  
不知为什么，阿不思忽然回想起昨天告别时，盖勒特露出来的笑容，和他莫名其妙的那句，“明天见。”

Tbc……


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他向往一切浅显易懂的单纯，如同戏水的幼童向往平静的海面。

深呼吸，冷静，深呼吸。  
起码现在你知道一切违和感的来源了，你知道自己被困在了“今天”。相比上一个“今天”，这总归是个不错的进步。

阿不思坐在餐桌旁，低头盯着盘子里从阿不福思叉下幸存的腌肉和煎蛋。坎德拉的厨艺无可挑剔，腌肉和煎蛋的火候都刚刚好，但阿不思毫无食欲。  
他自认是历届霍格沃茨毕业生中的佼佼者，按照他N.E.W.T.魔咒学考官的话来说，甚至可以说是“巫师界前所未有的天才”。他几乎读过霍格沃茨图书馆里的每一本书，七年级时甚至连禁书区的书都翻遍了，他知道确实有一些古老的魔法可以使时间停止或进行时间旅行，但那些都只能维持很短的一段时间，并且在这样的时间点，时间旅行者和当时的自己会同时存在，时间旅行者本身的形貌也不会改变。  
家人都没有对他的外表生疑，也就是说，假如他是从过去或未来而来，他本身的年纪和17岁也不会相差太远，而且现在一定会有另一个真正属于这个时间点的阿不思·邓布利多。可是另一个邓布利多在哪呢？何况时间旅行也并不能解释他为什么会重复经历同一天，也不能解释他为什么想不起来之前的事情。

他百思不得其解，只好郁闷地低头吃饭。  
“哦对了，我刚刚想起来，阿不思，我要麻烦你帮我个小忙。”  
阿不思嚼着腌肉抬起头来。他知道坎德拉又要拜托他帮忙照看盖勒特。  
在这么多无法解释的谜团之中，盖勒特是最让他感到疑惑的一个。他看起来很正常，彬彬有礼，阿不思十分确定自己从未见过他。但盖勒特让他有一种熟悉的不适感，很容易让他联想到坎德拉用来诱捕地精的甜味饵料。   
任何魔法都有其弱点，假如他真的是陷入别人设下的陷阱中，找到这个魔法的弱点是他脱困的唯一方式，在此之前，他只能静观其变。

和阿不思的心事重重相比，盖勒特看起来平静又懒散。和之前一样，他穿了件米白色的灯笼袖衬衫，配了高腰马裤和长靴，领口敞得很开，露出笔直的锁骨线条，透着一股子漫不经心。看起来活脱脱是来自16世纪的时空旅行家。  
这倒是个合理的解释。阿不思打量着那件麻质衬衫的袖口，不由自主地想道。年轻的巫师为逃避愈演愈烈的猎巫行动，顺着岁月的洋流一路漂泊到1899年。自己的遭遇也许不过是这种魔法的副作用。

“你在看什么？”，盖勒特忽然开口问道。  
阿不思很容易沉浸在自己的思维里，这时听到有人问他，下意识地回答，“我在想，麻瓜为什么从来没想过普通的火根本烧不死巫师？”  
盖勒特愣了一下，待到阿不思反应过来，复又看向他的眼睛时，他才慢条斯理地说，“我不认为他们真的在乎巫师能否被烧死。”他停顿了一下，歪着头，发出一声嗤笑，“实际上，我想他们甚至不在乎自己抓到的究竟是不是巫师。所有那些抓捕，酷刑折磨和杀戮，不过是他们对巫师宣示主权的手段，就像狗会绕着自己的地盘撒尿，仅此而已。”  
这个解释合乎逻辑，却未免太过残忍。阿不思却不知道该如何反驳。这本应是个毋庸置疑的错误答案，他是应该对此感到不屑的。但在他内心深处，一个很小的、极易被忽略的小角落里，有一个声音叫嚷着，说盖勒特讲得没错。  
他只好转头看向路边一朵白色的小花，不再继续这个话题。  
那朵花很小，远看几乎只是一个白色的小点，在野草丛生的小路边，迎着炎炎烈日绽放，并不畏惧。  
小小的，几乎可以忽略不计，却偏偏又确实存在的野性。

虽然之前已经做过同样的事情，但既然已经答应了坎德拉，阿不思不得不再一次带着盖勒特在村子里散步，再一次向他介绍一些有用的地点。  
太阳正缓慢浸入地平线，在坠落的过程中逐渐变成深暗的血红。阿不思顺着云霞的方向，很仔细地看着远处树林的边缘。既然每件事都会重复，那只金红色的鸟也一定会再次出现，他想确认那究竟是不是自己的错觉。  
他刻意放慢脚步，最后甚至站在原地向那边望。盖勒特也配合地站在他身边，安静地在原地等待着。  
可直到月亮完全升起，他再也无法看清远处时，那只鸟都没有再次出现。树林的边缘静悄悄的，连可能被误认的稚鸡都不见踪影。  
他还没来得及感到挫败，就听到盖勒特声音从另一边传过来，凉丝丝的。  
“ 找到那只金红色的鸟了吗？”

阿不思顺口应道，“没有，可是我昨天明明……”  
等等。  
为什么会有“昨天”？  
假如盖勒特和他的父母还有弟妹一样，他不可能会记得之前的事，“昨天”和“今天”对于他来说，都只会是稀松平常的、来看望姑婆的一天而已。  
只有两种解释，盖勒特和他一样被困在这个庞大的魔法陷阱中。  
或者他本身就与这个魔法有关。

阿不思转过头来看他。  
盖勒特比他高一些，微微抬着头，深蓝的瞳孔夹在眼睑之间，目光压过来时总带着些若有若无的嘲讽。  
阿不思面无表情，只剩一颗心跳得厉害，“你知道我被困在这里。”  
然后他看到盖勒特笑了。依然仰着头俯视他，两边的嘴角勾起来，笑意却没有到达眼底。黄昏的余烬在他脸上划分出明亮和阴影，配合他的表情，平白生出些诡异的邪气，和初见时几乎判若两人。  
那种藏在直觉里的不适感又出现了，阿不思不动声色地回视，只觉得自己像只吃了毛的猫，毛球堵满了喉咙和胃。他的魔杖就在袍子的口袋里，一伸手就能拿到。

盖勒特盯着他看了一会儿，突然用一种低沉而甜美的语气，慢悠悠地叫他，“天真、年轻、聪明的阿不思·邓布利多。”尾音拖得很长，轻飘飘的，仿佛阿不思的名字是一条没有尽头的丝线。  
他向前迈了一步，阿不思克制着后退的冲动，抬头看着他不断缩短两人之间的距离。  
他不能示弱，最重要的是，他不能对盖勒特示弱。  
这是种没有原因的本能，下意识进行的坚持。

盖勒特离他很近了，近到只要一低头，就能吻到他颤抖的睫毛，近到只要伸出双手，就能把他完全圈进怀里。  
失去了太阳的庇护，他们被夜晚的寒意包裹住，但就在面前很近的地方，他们能感受到从彼此身体中溢出的一丝温热。

“你有太多想不通的事情了。”盖勒特的话语伴随他的呼吸，拂过阿不思梳理整齐的红头发。“你想不通自己为什么在这里，想不通脱离这种困境的方法，你甚至想不通麻瓜为什么会猎巫。你什么都不知道，所以迫不及待地想让别人告诉你答案……”  
阿不思的手指已经伸进口袋里，悄悄握住了自己的魔杖。  
盖勒特的双手一直插在长裤口袋里。他把身体微微前倾，调整到一个合适的姿势，直到嘴唇贴近阿不思的耳廓，“你要不要试着来取悦我？也许我会给你你想要的答案。”  
明明没有任何身体接触，连衣料和发梢也不曾碰在一起，但阿不思觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了，就像块被丢进壁炉里的干燥木柴。

在这把火烧毁他残存的意志之前，他挣扎着后退一步，飞快地抽出魔杖对准盖勒特的脸。“是你把我困在这里吗？可我根本不认识你。”  
盖勒特重新站直，好整以暇地看着他，双手依然插在口袋里，似乎根本不在乎自己正被人用魔杖指着。  
乌云飘过来，他的身形藏进阴影里。

就在阿不思下定决心要干脆利落地对着他施上一个昏迷咒时，他却突然摊开手，做了个耸肩的动作，对着他笑起来。是阿不思见过的那种孩子气的笑容，刚刚那种蛊惑人心的诡异感瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
就像那只金红色的鸟，就像那只一闪而过的白色眼睛，仿佛都是些细小而不真实的错觉。  
“抱歉，你看起来很好逗的样子，我一时没忍住。”  
“什……”阿不思呆住了，不知道该对此作何反应，好像突然失去了语言能力。  
“我和你一样，也是一觉醒来，发现身边的一切都在重复前一天发生过的过程。我本来还以为只有我一个人，正苦恼应该要怎么办才好呢……看到你一直向树林那边望，觉得你有可能也记得前一天发生的事，所以才开口问你。不过你也太容易被骗了，我都开始觉得内疚了。”  
还没等阿不思反应过来，他就大步走过来，伸手揽住年轻巫师的肩膀。  
“现在我觉得好多了，虽然还是不知道该怎么破解，但起码我不是一个人被困在这里。”  
阿不思被他揽住，踉跄了几步才重新稳住身形。也是，盖勒特比他还要年少一些，不可能会施展这么复杂又庞大的魔法。他觉得自己有点过分紧张了，简直到了草木皆兵的地步。  
他红着脸把魔杖插回口袋里，小声嗫嚅道，“你怎么不早说啊，弄得我看起来像个大惊小怪的白痴……”  
盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜，“我哪知道你会这么好骗？何况，”他维持着把阿不思圈在怀里的姿势，伸出双手在他面前摊平。  
“你看，我连魔杖都没有，又怎么能用魔法困住你呢？”

Tbc……


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他看见日光与月华，看见伟大的阴影笼罩住山谷。

自从盖勒特上一次戏弄他之后，阿不思就对他说的任何话都持不相信也不排斥的观望态度。  
但观察了几天之后，他发现盖勒特起码有一件事没有骗他。  
盖勒特真的没有魔杖。  
一般来说，除非在很紧急的特殊情况下，巫师都会随身带着自己的魔杖，很少有巫师能不依靠魔杖施展魔法。魔杖是很难隐藏的，既没办法隐身，也没变法变形。  
没有了魔杖，大部分的巫师都只和麻瓜没什么两样。而且还是对麻瓜社会规则一无所知的愚蠢麻瓜。  
可阿不思从没见过盖勒特的魔杖。他每天都穿着原来的白衬衣和马裤，裤子的口袋很浅，根本放不下一根魔杖。  
也许是留在房间里没带出来？毕竟哪个巫师会没有魔杖呢？

所以在他们认识的第六天，当阿不思第一次进到盖勒特的房间里时，他的目光仔细搜寻着房间里的每一个角落，试图找到被盖勒特藏在某个角落里的魔杖。  
盖勒特下楼拿了两瓶南瓜汁回来，一进门就看见阿不思睁大了眼睛四处查看。  
“你找什么呢？”他走到阿不思身旁，把手里的南瓜汁递过去。  
盖勒特的房间布置得很简单，就只有一张床和一套桌椅，连衣柜都没有。床单和窗帘都是简单的浅灰色，地上铺着深棕色的地毯。床头和桌子上都干干净净，没有摆放任何东西。整个房间看起来就像廉价的路边小旅店，狭小却空荡，没有一丝居住生活的痕迹。  
阿不思伸手接过南瓜汁喝了一口，神色坦荡，毫无被抓包的窘迫。“之前你说没有魔杖，我还以为你只是留在房间里没带出来。”  
“我没有说谎，我被德姆斯特朗开除时，他们把我的魔杖折断了。”  
盖勒特在他身边坐下，两个人拿着南瓜汁，并排坐在床边。回答的语气稀松平常，好像只是在说今天天气很好。阿不思侧过头来看他，试图从他脸上找到些难过或愤恨不平，却只看到他一脸的漠然。  
阿不思见他不太在乎，才接着开口问道，“他们为什么开除你？”  
“哦，因为这个。”盖勒特随手从长裤口袋里掏出一本小册子递到他面前。  
是常见的口袋本读物的大小，能看出已经被人翻看过很多次了，连封面都不知所踪。纸张泛黄发霉，书页都磨起了毛边。但阿不思还是一眼就认了出来。  
毕竟这几乎是每一个巫师都熟读过的书。  
他愣了一下，眨眨眼睛去看盖勒特的脸，见他不像是和自己开玩笑的样子。良久，他才盯着那本书露出来的扉页，慢慢吞吞地开口。  
“德姆斯特朗开除你，还折断你的魔杖，就只是因为你拿着一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》？”  
阿不思简直要怀疑自己的理解能力是不是出了什么问题。  
“不，是因为这个。”盖勒特被他逗笑了，单手翻开那本小册子给他看。  
翻出来的是书里的一页插图，一个男人单膝跪在地上，面前站着身穿黑袍、手持镰刀的死神，死神伸出一只已经化为白骨的手，递给他一根魔杖。  
阿不思对这个故事很熟悉，死神满足了三兄弟的愿望，将强大的宝物赐予他们，又因此割取了他们的性命。不会被打败的魔杖，能够起死回生的魔石，可以遮掩和隐藏一切的隐身斗篷。  
每个巫师小孩都听过的童话故事。

“死亡圣器。”盖勒特压低声音，也压低了随之而来的渴望和痴迷。插图中的死神倏地把头转了过来，正对着阿不思的眼睛。兜帽下是一具干瘪的骷髅，做不出任何表情，可不知道为什么，阿不思能看出来，森白的骷髅在对他微笑。  
他又喝了一口南瓜汁，盯着插画里死神的眼睛，那里只有两个漆黑的空洞。“这只是个童话故事，盖勒特。没有学校会因为你痴迷童话故事开除你的。”  
“不，死神有可能是假的，但死亡圣器是真实存在的。”盖勒特坐得离他很近，顺手把平摊开的小册子放在阿不思的大腿上，任由他与插画中的死神对视。他说话时的声音也刻意压低了，在狭小的空间内回荡，这一切给了阿不思一种他们很亲密的错觉。  
这里太安静了，他几乎能听到心跳声。  
盖勒特的一只手隔着那本故事集压在他的大腿上，指尖的压力和热度透过发霉的纸页传过来，让他觉得有点不舒服。  
“没人见过那颗复活石，更没人见过那件能完全隐身的斗篷。但确实有人曾经见过那根强大的老魔杖。”死神的眼睛在盖勒特手指的缝隙中静悄悄地看着他们，他的手里依然握着那根随手折下的接骨木枝条。  
“传说死神带走了老魔杖第一任主人的生命，但却没能带走他的灵魂。老魔杖的力量太过强大，几乎可以与死神分庭抗礼。第一任主人的灵魂滞留在老魔杖里，诅咒每一个在他之后拥有这根魔杖的巫师。最后甚至召唤了一条龙来守护魔杖，让任何人都不能再靠近。”  
阿不思把身体向后仰，没拿瓶子的那只手撑在床上，“传说倒是很不错，可是盖勒特，我们被困在这个时间循环里，不只是为了给对方讲可爱的睡前故事吧？”  
“巴希达不是我唯一在世的亲戚，我们也并不常往来。可是我还是来了戈德里克山谷。你猜是因为什么？”可能是因为发色的关系，盖勒特笑起来时，仿佛有一束阳光照亮这里。  
阳光怎么可能不讨人喜欢呢？阳光用温暖和明亮吸引你，但当你忘乎所以，放松警惕沉浸在阳光中时，他就会毫不犹豫地灼伤你，就像不懂事的孩子挥舞魔杖烧死一只甲虫一样轻松。

阿不思握着玻璃瓶的手指悄悄收紧了。他直视着盖勒特的眼睛，一字一顿地问道，“你是说，老魔杖现在就在这里，就在戈德里克山谷？”  
有哪个意气风发的少年会不憧憬力量呢？他觉得喉咙有点干，指节用力到发痛。  
“想想吧，不论我们究竟为什么会被困在这里，毫无疑问的是这个魔法庞杂又精细，凭我们自己的力量破解的可能性很小。但假如我们拿到了老魔杖……”  
盖勒特的音色很沉，当他把声音故意压低时，还会带上些诱人的喑哑。当他用这样的声音和阿不思说话时，阿不思会有他在和自己调情的错觉。  
阿不思尽力让自己的声音听上去很冷淡，“可你的话没有任何依据，都只是传说罢了。我没必要相信你。”  
“你是聪明人，”盖勒特对着他眨眨眼睛，“你自然会自己去求证，然后再选择是否会相信我。可是阿尔，假如我说的都是真的，”他撑在阿不思大腿上的手指加了几分力道，好像要把他死死钉在原地，“老魔杖可不会随着这个时间循环的破解而消失。”  
“怎么讲？”阿不思发现自己的呼吸加重了，但面上依然不动声色。  
盖勒特的身体压得很低，所以当他看着阿不思时，其实是略微仰视的，从阿不思的角度看过去，他的俊美甚至带着以下犯上的挑衅意味。  
“你还记得我们之前说起的猎巫么？”  
阿不思回想了一下，随即点了点头。  
“麻瓜大规模猎巫，已经是三四百年之前的事情了。可巫师的生活环境相比以前没有任何改善。我们依然要像臭水沟里的老鼠一样躲着麻瓜生活，魔法部鼓励甚至强迫我们这样生活。”  
阿不思心里一跳，他有点明白盖勒特的想法了。事实上，他也不止一次偷偷地想过这件事。  
哪个少年没梦想过改变世界呢？何况他又是人群中众星捧月一般的天才。  
盖勒特观察着他脸上哪怕最细微的表情变化，继续缓慢说道，“无论巫师还是麻瓜，人人生而自由平等，谁能高高在上？谁又敢高高在上？我们本不必为魔法部的不作为买单，我们本有生活在天光下的权利。”  
阿不思垂下眼睛，避开他的视线，沉默了一会儿才说，“这话确实没错。”  
“想想，阿尔，仔细想想。你和我，假如我们能拥有死亡圣器的力量，我们就能成为改变世界的风暴。我们将推翻一切，我们将建造一切，我们将在这世界掀起狂澜。这难道不是我们都想要的吗？拿到老魔杖，这些就都能成为现实。”  
阿不思被他这番张狂的演说惊住了，不仅仅因为内容，更因为他说出这些话时冷淡而平静的模样。

直到离开和巴希达告别，回到自己家里时，盖勒特的话仍然在他的胸腔和脑海中不断盘旋。他甚至没留意阿丽安娜从楼上跑下来，一头撞进他怀里。  
“阿不福思把我的飞天扫帚弄坏了!”  
阿不思这才回过神来，想起今天出门太匆忙，忘记提前叮嘱阿丽安娜不要把飞天扫帚或者别的任何东西借给阿不福思。这时看着妹妹委屈的表情，他也只好低声安慰，“没事的，会修好的。明天我一定记得提醒你。”  
“明天？明天要提醒我什么啊？”  
“唔，没什么！明天你就知道了，总之一定会修好的，放心吧。”  
哄好了阿丽安娜，他这才穿过门厅，走进厨房里。坎德拉正背对着他，挥动魔杖准备晚饭，和之前的每一天一样。  
“妈。”他之前这几天都没主动来找过坎德拉或珀西瓦尔，因此也没有主动喊过他们。这本来只是个称呼父母的最普通不过的词，可现在他却觉得说不上来的古怪。  
“怎么了？我还需要一点时间，你饿了的话就再忍一下。”  
“没有……我是想问，最近有没有什么奇怪的事情发生啊？或者任何反常的事情？”  
“我们这里哪会有什么奇怪的事情……哦对了！我之前有听你爸爸说，前段时间好像有人在山那边的林子里看到了一条龙？不知道这个算不算。”  
阿不思觉得自己的心跳加快了。  
扑通，扑通。  
“那我去问爸爸！”他连忙到客厅里去找珀西瓦尔。珀西瓦尔坐在床边的沙发上，手里拿着一份报纸，正聚精会神地读着。阿不福思坐在客厅另外一边，正举着魔杖，绞尽脑汁地修复阿丽安娜的扫帚。  
他在珀西瓦尔对面的椅子上坐下。“爸。”  
那种古怪的感觉又来了，叫爸妈有什么奇怪的呢？他觉得古怪却又想不通的细节简直多到让他觉得莫名其妙。  
“怎么了？”珀西瓦尔放下报纸，抬起头来看他。  
“真的有人在山那边的森林里看到龙了吗？”  
听到他的问题，珀西瓦尔似乎有一瞬间的恍惚，不过很快就露出了然的表情，“是啊！是住在村子另外一边的一个年轻人见到的……好像叫布莱恩？他说见到龙之后我们几个人还特地去看了一下，那边有很多树都被烧焦了，动物也逃得干干净净，应该是确实有一条龙。可是不知道为什么，那条龙从来没在这边出现过……”  
阿不思已经听不到珀西瓦尔接下来的话了。  
是真的，盖勒特说的是真的。  
真的有一条龙出现在戈德里克山谷。  
龙是强大又极具攻击性的魔法生物，没有巫师会蠢到主动去招惹一条龙。何况还是一个失去魔杖的少年巫师。如果老魔杖的事情是假的，盖勒特没必要煽动他一起去找那条龙。  
这已经不只是关于从这个时间循环中脱困了。  
“假如我们能拥有死亡圣器的力量，我们就能成为改变世界的风暴。”  
“我们将推翻一切，我们将建造一切，我们将在这世界掀起狂澜。”  
“拿到老魔杖，这些就都能成为现实。”  
心跳快得要命，他因近在咫尺的梦想和野心而感到口干舌燥。

Tbc……


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他爱时，无论真实亦或虚妄，一切在他眼中都变得清晰无比。

被困在时间循环中的第21天，阿不思对周围不断重复的一切已然见怪不怪了。  
他会记得每天醒来之后算好时间打开门，让阿丽安娜一头扎进他怀里；也会记得立刻梳洗整齐下楼，免得阿不福思吃光他那份早饭；还会记得在出门之前叮嘱阿丽安娜，劝她不要把任何东西尤其是飞天扫帚借给阿不福思。

之后他就能短暂地离开一切诡异的反常，逃到盖勒特那里去。虽然初见时他在盖勒特身上注意到很多古怪的细节，但相处了三周之后，阿不思不得不承认，起码此时此刻，盖勒特是他唯一的同伴和避难所，是这个庞杂的魔法中唯一能够触摸到的真实。  
何况他们共同的目标已然远不止从这个困境中逃离，他们拥有更宏大的理想，他们共同度过的每一天都使这个理想更加细腻真实，一切都将为了更伟大的利益。

戈德里克山谷的时间被魔法扼住，这个一成不变的夏天似乎永远也不会结束。走在路上时，阳光包裹住他和盖勒特，在盖勒特的手腕上照出蜿蜒的青紫血管。

而每当夜幕降临，隐约的寒意抛洒出来，他便和盖勒特告别，回到家里，坐进客厅里那张正对壁炉的扶手椅。坎德拉总是在干柴中多添几块松木，俯身靠近炉火，他能闻到干燥的松香味。  
每时每刻都是温暖的，连发梢卷起来的细微弧度都令他觉得舒适。但在内心深处，他隐隐意识到这份舒适并不完全来自于阳光和炉火，也并不来自于松香和柔软的床铺，可他下意识忽略了这个想法，没有继续深究。  
一颗心轻飘飘地跳动，带来某种空前却真切的快乐。这份快乐如此真实，似乎化作空气中的细小粒子，不断撞碎在他的鼻尖和睫毛上。有时这几乎让阿不思怀疑，一个人真的能够如此幸福而满足吗？这是否只是那个复杂魔法的连带产物？  
没有人能回答他。盖勒特？这本就是个不能拿去问盖勒特的问题。

盖勒特的姑婆巴希达是研究魔法史的学者，年岁已高平时又是独居，家中光线昏暗，四处散落着陈旧的羊皮纸卷和龙皮封面的精装大部头。阿不思的视力不太好，每次从阳光灿烂的室外进入门厅时，总会不小心撞到些东西，激起一片飞舞的细小灰尘，呛得他直打喷嚏。  
“你能劝劝你姑婆，起码把门厅那里的东西搬走吗？我都要怀疑她是为了绊倒我，故意在那里设了几个障碍咒了。”阿不思盘腿坐在盖勒特房间里的地毯上，接连打了五六个喷嚏之后无奈地说道。  
“就算你这么说，我也没什么办法。”盖勒特坐在他对面，两条长腿自然伸展着，刚好把他完全夹在双腿之间。“我没了魔杖不能施清理咒，就算我拜托她清干净，第二天还是会恢复原状的。”  
阿不思刚要开口说话，就又连打了三个喷嚏。  
“好吧。真奇怪，我视力应该很好的，可我总是看不到你姑婆……阿嚏！看不到你姑婆摆在那里的东西。”他觉得头有点晕晕的，身上有些发热，也无暇注意盖勒特的坐姿，“关于群体服从性的那部分，我认为你说的是对的。我想我们可以明天继续讨论，我今天要早点回去了。”  
他觉得自己可能是要生病了，喉咙也隐隐作痛，强撑着站起来和盖勒特告别，回到了自己家里。

进门时刚好看到坎德拉正面对着他，对地板施清理咒。坎德拉抬头看了他一眼，立刻放下魔杖走了过来。“怎么了？脸色这么难看？觉得不舒服吗？”  
阿不思低着头，几乎站不稳，马上就要晕倒似的，却还是飞快地回答“没有，我很好，妈妈。”  
坎德拉倾身向前，把脸凑得近了些，伸手去摸他的额头。  
“哇这么烫……一定是发烧了！你去楼上躺一下，我调些药水给你。”  
阿不思的意识已经有些模糊，但他还是下意识反驳，“没关系的，不用这么大惊小怪……”  
他只记得接下来坎德拉皱起眉头对他又说了些什么，珀西瓦尔和阿丽安娜从客厅和花园里走了过来，然后他的意识就陷入无尽的黑暗中。

再醒来时已是深夜，他发现自己躺在床上，还穿着白天的长袍，盖了一床薄被子，被角被仔细地掖好。窗帘没拉，他微微扭头，借着窗外透进来的惨淡星光看到床头柜上放着半杯水，还有一只塞着软木塞的小玻璃瓶，杯子下面压了张羊皮纸条，想来是坎德拉叮嘱他吃药。  
阿不思慢慢坐起来，他好像发过汗了，身上潮湿发粘，头发也压得乱七八糟。他想清理一下，却发现魔杖不知道被坎德拉收到哪里去了，于是只好挫败地用手把翘起来的头发压平。  
就在这时，阿不思忽然听到几声“咔哒”声从窗子那边传过来，声音很轻，却接连不断。顺着声音望过去，他看到几粒很小的石子打在玻璃上，接下来又是几粒敲在窗棱上。  
他下床走过去打开窗子，一闪身躲过几颗飞进来的石子，探头向下望。  
盖勒特站在院子里，正抬着头看向这边，手里抓着一把不知从哪里找来的石子，身上罩着件深色的斗篷，苍白的脸上带着微笑。  
见他探头出来，盖勒特对他做了个“下来”的口型，头也不低地一翻手，石子重新掉在地上，散进泥土里去。  
阿不思身上还带着湿气，风一吹有些发冷。他有点疑惑，不知道盖勒特半夜找他要做什么，于是又向前探了探，回了他一个“什么”的口型。  
盖勒特却不再回答了，只站在那里看他。

两个人对视了一会儿，阿不思率先败下阵来，做了个“等一下”的口型，伸手关上窗子，也来不及换衣服和找魔杖。轻轻打开房门，蹑手蹑脚地下了楼。  
盖勒特仍然站在那里等他，见他出来，伸手解开斗篷的带结，把它脱下来后又披到阿不思身上，仔细地系好带子。他的动作流畅自然，等到阿不思反应过来时，盖勒特的手已经覆在他额头上。  
“好像已经退烧了。”他笑着说道。  
阿不思想向后仰，避开那只手，却不知道为什么没有这样做。“这么晚了，你找我做什么？我又不会半夜偷偷跑掉，反正明天还是会见面的。”  
“跟我来就知道了。”盖勒依旧笑嘻嘻地回答。

他们借着夜色的掩护穿过小径与密林，跨过几条林中小溪，最后停在树林中的一片空地上。盖勒特拉着他坐下，阿不思不自觉抬头向星空望去。  
然后他完全呆滞住了，坐下时连身下的斗篷都忘记整理。  
今夜的乌云尽数消失无踪，夜空清澈透明，连同星星沉甸甸的坠着，紧挨着扣在他们头顶，像一个巨大的玻璃钟罩，将一切事物隔离在外，只为他们留下彼此，和这片天空。  
天空压下来，永远沉默，却无所不知。  
阿不思被这种明目张胆的壮丽迷住了。

林子里很冷，阿不思裹紧身上的斗篷，着迷地盯着星空。“你叫我出来，不止是为了坐在这里看星星吧？我可还是个病人呢，盖尔。”  
盖勒特坐在他身边，他们靠得很近，大腿和胳膊隔着衣料紧挨在一起。“这可是难得一见的景色。也许过几天，等到我们拿到老魔杖，破除这个时间循环之后，就再没有这种景色可看了。”  
“我从没注意过……下次也许可以带我妹妹来看……你之前经常半夜出来看星星吗？我还以为你都忙着在梦里和梅林争辩死亡圣器……”  
一阵沉默之后，他才听到盖勒特缓慢地回答，“我确实来过，不过是很久以前了……来的很频繁，几乎每一天晚上都在这里。”句子里的每个单词都被拖长，这回答似乎不是说出来的，而是他从喉咙里慢慢挤出来的。

阿不思觉得他的声音变了，不再是清越明亮的青年嗓音，变得更加低沉，还带了些金属质感的沙哑。  
但没等他反应过来，盖勒特便又道，“阿尔，你听过屠龙的传说吗？”  
他的声音又变回来了，不见底的深潭复又变回清浅河流。  
阿不思觉得自己又开始发烧了，浑身又热又冷，“什么屠龙的传说？”  
盖勒特从斗篷里挖出阿不思的左手，在月光下仔细看着他光滑的掌心，又和他十指交缠。“有一种这世间最强大的魔法，无法被破解，也不能被逃离，这种魔法以两个人的血液为引，会让这两个人永远在一起，永不背叛对方，永不与对方为敌。”  
牢不可破的魔法，永远在一起，永不背叛对方，永不与对方为敌……如果和盖勒特永远在一起，他是不是就会永远持有这种满足和快乐？  
烧得迷迷糊糊，阿不思回握住他的手，“可这和屠龙有什么关系？”  
盖勒特力气很大，夹得他指骨隐隐作痛。“传说这种魔法，最早就是由两位屠龙的勇士发明的，他们发誓永远在一起，永远不会伤害对方。”  
“后来呢？”夜空压得太近了，他们的一举一动似乎都在被上方的某双眼睛窥伺，阿不思觉得有点喘不过气来。  
“后来？”阿不思听到旁边传来一声嗤笑。  
忽然有一只手伸过来，握住他的下颚，转过他的脸，让他和盖勒特四目相接。  
他们离的很近，近到即使在午夜昏暗的月光下，阿不思也能看到一只银白色的眼睛。  
瞳孔漆黑，像被挖去中心的一轮明月。

“天真、年轻、聪明的阿不思·邓布利多。”  
他的声音又变了，略带金属质感的低沉沙哑，尾音拖得长长的，呼吸喷洒在阿不思唇边。  
不对劲，一切都太不对劲了，这不是发烧出现幻觉能够解释的。  
阿不思本能地想要后退，却发现自己根本动弹不得。  
“不，你不是……”  
他的话没说完，因为盖勒特凑过来，粗暴地咬住了他的嘴唇。

Tbc……


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在内心深处，其实他是愿意受苦，也是愿意死的。他介于悬崖边的旅鼠与十字架上的耶稣之间。

他正发着高烧，山谷入了夜有点冷。  
林中有一小片空地，地上平铺着一件斗篷，他赤裸的身体被摆在上面，源源不断地散出热度，因寒意而微微颤抖。他的右手维持着一个古怪的姿势，扭曲着张开，伸向天空，随即又被另一个人的手握住交缠着，十指拧在一起。  
就算在如此亲密的动作里，他也感受不到温暖。和他紧密贴合的这具躯体是冷的，皮肤像蛇一般光滑，吐息湿润冰冷，像一阵凉风吹过墓碑。  
但这个人的动作带着温度，甚至称得上亲昵。这个人比阿不思本人更了解他的身体和他的欲望。按住他的手，桎梏住他，撕咬他的颈侧和乳头，充血的下体压在他的大腿上，在他失神的那一刻亲吻他，把他的呼吸吞进去，窒息会让他的身体更加敏感。  
阿不思的身体背离了他的意志，自发地迎合着这种粗暴的对待，又自顾自地因为这些抚摸、撕咬和吮吻达到高潮。他的身体无法反抗盖勒特，这似乎是一种刻在皮肤上，又渗进血管的记忆。  
后背在羊毛制成的斗篷上摩擦，又麻又痒。  
身体自发地渴求着，可他一无所知。

高烧和剧烈的情事让他无法思考，只剩追寻快感的本能。  
他伸手环住盖勒特的肩膀，动作很自然，就好像以前做过无数次一样。

为什么所有的快感如此熟悉？这是一个陷阱还是一座迷宫？这一切是真实还是虚妄？  
他想说点什么，他急迫地想说出些带有真实意义的词句。可盖勒特快了一步，盖勒特一只手撑在他身侧，整个上身抬起来，另一只手按在他张开的嘴唇上，并没太用力。  
“嘘。别说话，爱人。不要说话。”  
低沉、带着金属质感的声音，垂下来的发丝间露出银白色的眼睛。越过身上人的肩膀，他看到满天星月，星星已然不再闪烁，月亮也只剩晦暗的残影。  
不是这样。  
不是静止的、虚假的一块幕布。  
他忽然感到一阵没有来由的狂怒。  
他见过这片天空真正的样子，他要揭开这层无谓的掩饰，从虚妄逃回现实中去。  
他这样想着，向天空伸出一只手。

可盖勒特把那只手压下来，随即把他翻过身去，让他整个人跪趴在斗篷上，就像个断头台上等待行刑的犯人。  
他的双手折起来压在身前，不知疲倦地拧着身下的斗篷。  
“什么也别看，什么也别说，这一切根本不重要。”盖勒特俯下身，与他耳鬓厮磨，“别去想，阿尔。别去想那些把人逼疯的真实还是虚幻的哲学问题，别去想那些无关紧要的存在探寻。”语调甜美婉转，似塞壬吸引水手的歌谣一般动听。

阿不思在他身下颤抖着，双眼紧闭。快感、羞耻、痛苦和狂怒在他的身体中缠成阴郁暴烈的一团。乳头被咬的又红又肿，阴茎直挺挺地垂下来，尖端磨在斗篷的羊毛料子上，体液打湿了周围的一小圈。露出来的穴口变得松软，随着快感不断抽搐收缩着，却得不到任何抚慰。

在需要时，盖勒特一向很有耐心。  
“何必浪费光阴甄别一切？何必为毫无意义的事浪费激情？有什么能比得上你已经拥有的？有什么能与这一天相比？”  
他的声音抽去阿不思手里的最后一点力气。后者抖得厉害，慢慢放开斗篷，将双手向两旁摊开。  
断头台上的罪人向刽子手示意，这场刑罚不必一拖再拖。  
于是盖勒特维持着这个亲密的姿势，缓慢地侵入了他的身体。

“记住我留下的这一切，爱人。”  
在意识沉入彻底的黑暗之前，他听到盖勒特的声音在他耳边响起。

这里的夜晚像一片无法驱散的浓雾。  
阿不思从昏睡中醒来时，发现那片僵硬静止的星空依然悬挂在头顶，月亮也依旧处于天空的正中央。  
他坐起身来，发现自己被裹在斗篷里，四周空无一人。  
盖勒特不见了。

正当他准备站起来去找从家里穿出来的睡袍时，他看到前方树木重叠的密林深处闪过一道火光。  
阿不思的第一反应是有人在施放咒语，是盖勒特么？可他没有魔杖，而戈德里克山谷的其他居民又没有必要半夜出现在这里施一些与火有关的魔法。  
那火光又出现了一次，这次离他更远了一些，从树林深处延伸出来。  
好奇心胜过了一切，此时阿不思也顾不上找到自己的睡袍了，只是裹紧斗篷，向着火光的方向走过去。  
树林里的地面铺满交错的树根和不知名的植被，夜里结了露水，他赤脚踩在上面，湿漉漉的一片，可他浑然不觉。  
事实上，他已经感受不到这片静止天空下的任何事。他比此前任何时候都更加确定这片天空只是一块呆滞的伪装，一块落满灰尘的裹尸布。而那片火光是幕布遮掩下唯一的真实。  
他感受不到任何东西，他的感受也不再重要，他只需要跟随火光的指引，走出这漆黑的浓雾。

不知道走了多久，他终于来到了火光的源头，一片更大的空地。  
阿不思倒吸一口凉气，裹紧身上的斗篷。  
火光的源头，是一条龙。

阿不思读过霍格沃茨图书馆里所有有关龙的记载，可他从来没有读到过这样的龙。  
这条龙是金红色的，体态轻盈，不似其它的龙一般厚重。龙皮的反光很柔和，像一块丝缎，或一汪溪水。  
龙的翅膀收起，低下头颅，身体完全伏在地上。  
火光来自龙的头顶，它的头顶有一小簇焰苗。  
阿不思不自觉后退了一步，左脚踩断了一根枯枝，清脆的“咔嚓”一声。  
龙睁开眼睛，他的身影倒映在龙的眼睛里。

他和龙安静地对视着，却发现自己并不感到恐惧。龙略微抬起身体，巨大的头颅凑到他面前，停住不动。  
阿不思情不自禁地伸出左手，入手却不是龙皮的粗糙触感，而像是羽毛的细腻光滑。他的手没有动。  
龙小心翼翼地挪动脑袋，把眼睛下方的部分送到他的手心里，那里是一片温暖的湿润。维持着这个角度，龙在他手心里蹭了蹭，之后便抬起头来，居高临下地看着他。  
阿不思收回手，把手心摊开来看。  
手心带着水光，皮肤依旧是光滑的，在月光下微微泛着青色。  
他抬头看着那条龙，“你要怎么做呢？不管你想做什么，这似乎没什么效果。”  
龙盯着他看了几秒，忽然站直身体，张开双翼。  
阿不思吓了一跳，不由得扶住身边的树。

他看到龙头顶的那簇火焰猛的炸裂开来，迅速向下蔓延着，眨眼间就覆盖住龙的全身。龙巨大的身躯被完全包裹在火焰中，燃烧的余光直冲入天空，星月仓皇逃窜，不见踪影。  
他没有后退。龙在他面前完全燃烧起来，炽烈的火焰变成浓郁的深血红，头颅高高抬起，直到庞大的躯体在他的注视下化为一摊灰烬。  
在火焰完全消失的那一刻，从散着微光的余烬里爬出一只脏兮兮的小动物。  
阿不思向前走了几步，蹲下身子仔细地看过去，才发现那是一只秃毛幼鸟。  
那只鸟抖了抖身体，走到他面前来，歪着脑袋看他。  
他心中一跳，有什么东西呼之欲出。联想到龙刚刚的动作，他伸出左手，把掌心摊开，凑到小鸟面前。  
一滴眼泪滴下来，刚好打在掌心那条横着的纹路上，那滴泪水很烫，转眼间就渗进他的手心。似乎有一把刀子缓慢割开皮肉，他痛得忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
可他没有流血，皮肤也并没有被割开。  
什么都没改变，只除了他的掌心多出了一条伤疤。并不十分明显，苍白皮肉纠结起来，形成一条略微鼓起的苍白痕迹。一看就是陈年的疤痕。

他看着那条疤痕，心跳逐渐加快，借由血液敲击在鼓膜上，“噗通，噗通”。  
这条疤痕是哪来的？  
他为什么会想不起之前的事情？他为什么会觉得家里有太多人，为什么会觉得开口叫爸妈很奇怪？  
他为什么一直觉得盖勒特不对劲？盖勒特为什么要告诉他老魔杖的事情，又为什么要引诱他来寻找这条龙？  
盖勒特为什么会说他曾和别人一起来过这里？为什么会对他讲那两个屠龙少年的传说？  
一同屠龙的两个少年立下血盟，发誓永远不会伤害对方。  
后来呢？后来那两个少年怎么样了？  
他只觉得头痛欲裂，心脏跳个不停，胃里翻江倒海一般。  
有什么东西向上涌，有什么东西在他的身体里发酵膨胀，几乎要把这具皮囊撑破。  
他跪在地上，剧烈地干呕，太阳穴像要被穿凿开一般刺痛。

不知过了多久，他力竭虚脱，倒在地上。一双眼睛睁的大大的，呆滞地望向天空。  
时间似乎完全停止了，月亮依旧占据在他的头顶。

那只小鸟慢慢走过来，抖着翅膀去蹭他的手。  
“......福克斯？”他听到自己的声音这样说。  
那只鸟发出一声悦耳的轻鸣，在他手上啄了一下。

Tbc......


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没关系的，他想，这就是有一个冥想盆的好处之一。而且他还有一个非常、非常漂亮的小瓶子。

我的名字叫阿丽安娜·邓布利多，我和父母还有两个哥哥住在戈德里克山谷。  
我的生活正常、平静，我觉得很幸福。

什么？我的经历？我能回答你提出的无数个问题，毕竟我是一个拉文克劳，提问与解答是我们的天性。但很遗憾，这个问题并不是其中之一。

因为我不记得自己的任何经历，我甚至不记得昨天吃了什么、做了什么。更奇怪的是，我对此并不感到惊讶，也并不如何好奇，似乎这一切都是理所应当。

不过仔细想想，在我的生活平静并幸福的前提下，过去就变成了最无关紧要的事情。不论对巫师还是麻瓜，飞禽或是走兽，当下永远是最重要的，也是唯一的真实。而过去和未来都是一样的虚无缥缈。太阳完全升起之前湖面上笼罩了一层薄雾，没人在乎薄雾。  
我只想好好享受和家人相处的这一天，这也是我唯一能和你分享的东西。

我很早就起床了，待到母亲把做好的早餐摆上桌子时，我已经帮忙在客厅里做了个简单的小扫除。阿不福思（我两个哥哥中年纪小一点的那个）看上去似乎很饿，他迫不及待地想要吃一点东西，可是母亲要他等阿不思（另一个哥哥，说心里话，我喜欢他胜过我喜欢阿不福思）下楼之后全家人一起吃。阿不福思只好坐在我对面，对着满盘子的美食露出渴望的表情。看起来有点可怜，于是我决定上楼去叫阿不思起床。

可当我打开房门时，我发现他早就已经起床，连睡衣都换过了。他背对着我站在窗边，窗子打开着，他正探身出去对着谁说话。  
“谢谢你，福克斯。”我只听到了这一句，但我一点儿也不知道福克斯是谁。  
没等我听到更多，阿不思就关上窗子，转过身来，用一种奇怪的神情盯着我。  
“你用这种眼神看着我做什么？”  
“没什么，你今天看起来好极了，我亲爱的。”他停顿了一下，忽然扯了扯嘴角，挤出一丝古怪的笑容。“你看起来像一面镜子。”  
我没听明白，只当他还没睡醒，“哪有人会这样形容自己的妹妹？你昨晚做了什么稀奇古怪的梦吗？”  
但他只是继续用那种奇怪的神情盯着我看，然后念出一个奇怪的句子。  
“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.”

我简直是一头雾水，也不知道这句话究竟是咒语还是阿不思正在学习的某种生僻的语言。可没等我说什么，他就走过来揽住我，带我走出了他的房间。“走吧，我猜阿不福思一定很饿了，我们再不快点下楼的话就没东西吃了。”  
我得说阿不思的确有先见之明，因为我们走到楼下时刚好看到阿不福思吃掉自己盘子里最后一只煎蛋。  
母亲看到我们走下楼梯，只露出一个无奈的笑。

等到除了阿不福思以外的每一个人都吃完之后，母亲一边挥动魔杖收拾盘子，一边对阿不思说，“哦对了，我刚刚想起来，我要麻烦你帮我一个小忙。我昨天见到隔壁的巴希达婆婆，她说她有一个侄孙要来她这里住几个月，那孩子和你......”  
但没等母亲说完，阿不思就平静地回答，“我明天再去好吗？我想明天再去见巴希达婆婆的那位侄孙。”  
母亲显然有点惊讶，连挥舞魔杖的手都停顿了一下。“当然可以了，亲爱的。你今天有事要忙吗？”  
阿不思抬头看着她，带着我早上刚见过的那种古怪的微笑，“没有，妈妈。我今天没事要做。”  
他垂下眼睛盯着桌子看了一会儿，好像忽然下定某种决心一样，慢慢地开口问道，“妈妈，我们家......今天能过一次圣诞节吗？”  
他的声音很小，几乎是在嗫嚅着。

“哈？你怎么忽然想到要过圣诞节？现在可是夏天诶，离圣诞节还有半年呢。”阿不福思总是反应最快的那个人。  
阿不思今天确实有点反常，和平时.......  
平时？阿不思平时......又是什么样子的呢？

“也没什么，只是我好久都没和家里人一起过过圣诞节了......我想在家里再过一次。”  
他低下头，我能看到他的红色头发乱糟糟地遮住耳尖。“只过今天这一天就好了。”

“真是的，你怎么说得这么凄惨？之前你不也是每年都回来过圣诞节吗？”，母亲走过来伸手揉搓他的头发。  
阿不福思坐在旁边，斜着眼睛往那边瞅，嘴里还塞着最后一块橙子。  
我能感觉到阿不思有点难为情，他很少会和家人提出什么要求，于是我决定帮帮他。“有什么关系？我还从来没在夏天过过圣诞节呢！而且一天怎么够？今天只能说是平安夜，明天才是圣诞节。”  
母亲和站在厨房里的父亲对视了一眼，“当然了，亲爱的。那么阿不思要来帮我布置院子。我从前几年开始逐渐觉得那几个咒语让我有点吃不消了，谢天谢地你今年毕业了。”  
阿不福思充满希望地抬了个头。  
“你想都别想。我可不想你因为在校外用魔法装饰圣诞树被霍格沃茨处分。这个暑假我不想收到任何除了新学期书单以外的学校公函。”  
阿不福思只好做了个撇嘴的表情，把快说出口的话咽了回去。

对于巫师来说，圣诞节的准备工作比麻瓜家庭要轻松得多。父亲每年都会把圣诞树用无痕伸展术塞进一个饼干桶里，他要做的只不过是挥动魔杖让那棵树从饼干桶里跳到客厅正中央，而母亲则在橱柜里找到了常用的圣诞节饰品。  
阿不福思不情不愿地抱着装饰品的铁盒子站在圣诞树旁边，伸手把彩带和圆球挂在树上。本来他想趁着父母不注意时施几个漂浮咒，但母亲很有先见之明地收走了他的魔杖。他用眼神向父亲求助，父亲耸耸肩，非常同情地对他说，“抱歉了儿子，你妈妈比我厉害得多。何况我也不想收到霍格沃茨对你的处分信。”

我帮忙挂了几个彩球和小小的天使雕像，然后就跑到院子里去找阿不思。他看到我来，小声念了几个咒语。从一边的灌木丛里突然飞出来几只皱巴巴的地精，在空中围着我转了几个圈。我能看到他们挥舞着褐色的小拳头，骂骂咧咧地蹬着脚。  
你知道，虽然这种行为有点恶劣，但我实在没办法不喜欢阿不思，阿不思总能逗我笑。

圣诞节是很奇妙的一个节日。我敢打赌梅林肯定也过圣诞节，因为圣诞节是所有细微奇迹的起源。  
你看，这本来只会是极普通的一天，我可能会读点书，在花园里除除杂草，擦擦我的飞天扫帚；阿不福思可能会写点作业，去看看他的羊，在花园里帮忙抓几个地精；而阿不思可能会答应母亲，去隔壁巴希达婆婆家找那位年纪相仿的侄孙。  
但我们决定为这一天覆上平安夜的面纱，霎那间一切就变得截然不同。到夜幕降临时，我们将彩色泡沫球和亮闪闪的带子挂满圣诞树与楼梯栏杆，阿不思在屋顶上铺上彩色的暗光，母亲做了很多菜，摆了满满一桌子，父亲帮忙摆了餐具，然后又揭开钢琴的防尘罩，那是一种音色很好听的麻瓜乐器。

接下来的快乐顺理成章。吃晚饭时阿不福思跑到厨房里翻出了一只大玻璃瓶，里面装满母亲酿的苹果酒。酒杯不够，我只分到一只装牛奶的马克杯。我的哥哥们酒量不佳，只喝了一杯就开始勾肩搭背地傻笑。父亲弹起钢琴，母亲站在琴边，和着唱出一只爱尔兰小调。  
阿不思看起来似乎醉得更厉害，他的脸上泛出红晕，年轻的蓝眼睛弯起来，像两座云下拱桥。  
他的快乐感染了我，我把头抵在他的肩膀上，能闻到他身上的苹果酒味。我碰到的皮肤散出夜晚的寒意。  
“你很冷吗？要我帮你抱条毯子来吗？”  
“不，我不冷，我只是太高兴了。”  
“好吧。你想提前拆你的圣诞礼物吗？虽然我找不到很好的东西送你。”  
我递给他一个小小的红色纸包。他接过去拆开，看到里面是一只很小的水晶药瓶。  
那只小药瓶在他的手指间转了一会儿，被握的紧紧的。  
“正是我需要的，谢谢。”  
我把另一边的阿不福思的玻璃杯递给他，里面还有半杯醒酒的果汁。  
“想再喝一杯吗？”  
“好吧。敬.....敬什么呢？”  
我想了想，我的脑子里充满愉快的漩涡。  
“敬今天的快乐。”  
“好吧，敬今天。”  
我们两个的杯子碰在一起，“叮”的一声。  
钢琴边父亲走了一个音，连带着母亲唱的歌都跑了调。

我们待到很晚才上楼睡觉。走在楼梯上时我昏昏欲睡，借着睡意问他，“为什么平安夜让人这么满足呢？”  
他勾出一个笑容，“我不知道。但我觉得这应该和圣诞节无关。”  
“明天也会这么快乐吗？”  
笑意从他脸上消失了。他站在更低的台阶上凝视着我，视线却仿佛穿过我，看向别的什么地方。  
“不会有明天的，安娜。不会有明天的。”  
我看着他的脸，突然变得很清醒。  
“为什么呢？我们明天不是还要过圣诞节吗？”  
我们站的很近，近到阿不思抬手时能摸到我脸颊边的头发。  
于是他抚摸我的头发，没有笑，只是反复地看着我，神情很平静。  
“因为你是一条永远不会出现的道路，一个永远不会实现的美梦。因为你是魔镜里出现的一个幻影，安娜。”  
那一瞬间我意识到了什么。霎那间我有很多问题想要问他，有许多话想要和他倾诉。这些话和我喝掉的果汁一起塞在胃里，我开始觉得不舒服。  
于是我张开嘴，让几个词像打嗝一样脱口而出。  
“我爱你，阿不思。我一直都爱你。”  
我看到他的蓝眼睛里泛起一片水光。  
“我也爱你，阿丽安娜。晚安，我亲爱的。”

阿不思侧躺在床上，裹着被单，身体蜷缩成一个扭曲的圆。  
他的手里还握着妹妹塞给他的水晶小药瓶。  
没了客厅里的炉火和烛光，他觉得很冷。在内心深处的某个角落，他无比清醒，甚至是残酷地知道，这一切毫无意义，这一切都是虚假的。父母、弟妹，连此时的自己都不过是童话故事里林中密泉的倒影，从不曾真正存在过。  
但他太冷了，夏天早已从他的生命中堙灭。所以只要看到一点点温暖，他就忍不住向那里靠近。  
不论做了美梦还是噩梦，黑夜终将褪去，梦境总会消失。但在黎明之前，他只想在这最后一点黑暗的庇护下，小心翼翼地抓住这点余烬的微光。  
没关系的，他想，这就是有一个冥想盆的好处之一。而且他还有一个非常、非常漂亮的小瓶子。  
所见非真，所感也尽是幻影。但唯有这点温暖，会永远和他在一起。  
他太冷了，所以并不贪心，已经足够了。  
这一点点就足够了。

我的名字叫阿丽安娜·邓布利多。  
现在我可以和你分享我的经历了，我想我已经想到了足够多，不过其实没什么可说的，我的经历很简单。  
我死在1899年的夏天。

Tbc.


	7. 07

今天究竟是哪一天？  
阿不思醒来时，四周寂静无声。天刚还没亮，他面对着窗侧躺着，没拉窗帘，能看到远处有一道火光划过。  
那是福克斯，福克斯在催促他。  
他坐起身来，挥了挥手，房间燃起了两只蜡烛，烛光将他的容貌投映在玻璃窗上。  
依旧是一张稚嫩、年轻的脸，鼻梁笔直，双眼明亮，头发红得像火焰。

阿不思面无表情地看着这张还未被岁月侵蚀的面孔，又将左手摊平，举到眼前。  
一条陈旧的疤痕，苍白得犹如一道冷酷无情的闪电。  
阿不思垂下眼睛。  
“天该亮了。”  
蜡烛熄灭的同时，朝阳的金光从东边的地平线下翻了出来。

“你今天不在家里吃早饭吗？”坎德拉从厨房里探出头来问他。  
“不了，妈妈。今天不了。”阿不思边回答边走向门口。  
阿丽安娜刚好从门口经过，对着他的背影插了一句，“你不来的话阿不福思会把你的那份吃光哦！”  
阿不思没有回答，也没有回头，他只是快速地打开那扇门，走了出去。  
他知道自己再也不会回来了。

对阿不思来说，此时此刻，要找到邻居老太太的侄孙很难，但要找到盖勒特·格林德沃却无比简单。  
所以当他打开谷仓的门时，他毫不意外地看到少年盖勒特大大咧咧地坐在那里，手中还抛接着一只颜色鲜艳的果子。

见到他来，盖勒特懒散地回过头。  
“你好啊，阿尔。想起什么美好回忆了吗？”  
阿不思走进谷仓，门在他身后合拢关紧，犹如野兽咬合的牙齿一般严丝合缝。阳光被挡在门外，少年的身形面孔尽皆没入阴影里。  
“我想不论对你还是对我，回忆都是无用且有害的，盖尔。”  
黑暗中好像有人叹了一口气，又好像没有。  
“我一直不喜欢你养的那只凤凰。本来我还在想，假如能看到你亲手杀掉它的场景，应该也挺不错的。你会为他哀悼吗？为他唱挽歌？”  
“凤凰是不会死的，盖尔。即使在你编造出的幻境里，这一点依旧成立。”  
一阵短暂的停顿。  
“那么它大概会为你唱挽歌吧，就在你的墓碑旁。”  
还没等阿不思接话，盖勒特的声音再次响起来，“那么你还来找我做什么呢？了不起的阿不思·邓不利多？”  
“你想听真话，还是谎言？”  
“你知道的，我们之间永远没有谎言。”

“我不明白。”阿不思干脆闭上眼睛。“这一切毫无意义。你造出了一个幻境，你的咒语甚至成功地混淆了我的记忆，几乎足以以假乱真。但你又刻意地让这里的时间不断循环重复，福克斯，还有你的嗓音和眼睛……让我不断地产生怀疑。你为年轻又无知的阿不思·邓不利多编造出一个全新的故事，因为你想要拿回老魔杖，建立新的血盟，却在故事还没开始时就把我带进林子里，让我遇到福克斯。你施展咒语只是为了引导我去破解咒语，这一切都毫无意义。”

首先回答他的是一阵短暂的沉默，紧接着是少年盖勒特的声音，“那天我问过你，你知道麻瓜为什么会猎巫吗？他们处死了成千上万的同胞，却没能抓到哪怕一个巫师。”  
阿不思皱起眉，“我不认为这是我们正在讨论的话题，回答我的问题。”  
“耐心，要有耐心，阿尔。”阿不思知道他笑了，即使他的声音听起来没有丝毫变化，“猎巫人之所以会猎巫，本就是因为绝对的真实与虚假既不重要，也不存在。你认为这一切是虚假的吗？可假如这里有你想要的一切，你又何必回到所谓的真实当中去呢？”  
在这一瞬间，阿不思发现自己无法回答这个问题。他的家就在不远处，那个家里有他的父母和弟妹，健康的，鲜活的，温暖的，触手可及的。  
“你究竟想要什么呢，阿尔？一辈子在那所破学校教书？整天和一群乳臭未干的孩子打交道、做魔法部那群蠢货的走狗？你就是为此背叛了更伟大的利益，背叛了我们吗？”他的声音逐渐变得阴郁低沉，到最后一句时，几乎转为一种诡异的平静。  
“我们之间确实有一个背叛者，可那个人不是我，盖尔。你永远不会明白我做出的选择。”

谷仓斜上方的一扇透气用的小窗突然被风吹开了，光线照了进来，照亮两个少年的面孔。他们离得很近了，只有一条手臂的距离。  
“那么现在呢？你要杀了我吗，爱人？”最后一个词咬得很轻，转瞬即逝。  
“不，我没有这样的权力。你要为你的罪接受审判，盖尔。”  
少年盖勒特大笑起来，向上张开双臂，“谁有资格来审判我？又是谁有资格来定我的罪？是你吗？伟大的白巫师？击败我的人？可你却从我的罪恶中获益最多！你以为你的那些学生，还有魔法部的那些人是真心支持你？甚至爱你？爱、恨、恐惧本就是一团模糊不清的情感。他们对你的爱，不过是来自于对我的恐惧。”  
少年阿不思昂首挺胸，始终没有丝毫退让。“也许的确是这样，但这已然与你无关了，爱人。”最后一个词是飘摇的气声，连他自己也听不分明。

盖勒特的嘴角掀起来，露出一个古怪的笑容，“但首先，你要先解开这个咒语。它无法用其它任何方式解除，甚至连我自己也不能停止。只有你，阿尔，只有你能解开这个咒语。”

阿不思本人也曾经在霍格沃茨的图书馆里读到过这种古老的咒语，这种咒语的强度依托于巫师的能力，同时破除的方法也依托于施展咒语的巫师。  
除此之外，无论多么强大的咒语和魔杖都不能将其破除。  
他有过目不忘的本领，所以还记得那本书上的字句。

“将清泉化作苦酒；  
将跳动的心放上祭坛；  
将那最隐秘、最真实、最阴暗的剖开；  
直到最终显现。”

破除咒语，需要他对盖勒特说出自己最隐秘、最阴暗，却又最真实的秘密。

他的瞳孔骤缩，好像被人施了恶咒，通体冰凉僵硬。  
他尝试着张开嘴，却发现自己说不出话来，甚至连呼吸也做不到了，似乎有一块沉重的石头卡在喉咙里，无法取出来。  
而盖勒特就站在他对面很近的地方，异色的眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着他看。

他必须说出来，他不得不这样做，这是唯一的办法。  
但他不能示弱，邓不利多不能对格林德沃示弱。  
他不能在盖勒特面前说出这句话，他没有勇气对着盖勒特的面孔说出这句话。  
他唯一的，也是最阴暗的秘密。  
于是他闭着眼睛，用尽全力控制住自己的颤抖，尽力让声线平稳而冷淡。

“我爱过你。”

四周静悄悄的，没有丝毫变化。  
盖勒特向前一步，轻轻拥抱住他，然后在他耳边诱哄似的轻声说道，“你知道这不是全部的真相。你比我更了解这种咒语，你必须毫无保留，阿尔。”

阿不思一直没有睁开眼睛。他像一个溺水的盲人，死死抓住盖勒特后背的衣料，张开嘴大口喘息着，几乎站立不住。

他的身体依旧感受着来自少年盖勒特·格林德沃的体温，柔软而真切。  
他左手上的疤痕，1899年的夏天，水晶瓶里混入了两个人的血液。  
他最大的屈辱，最深的恐惧。

他仰起头，颤颤巍巍地向前伸出左手，抬起食指的指尖。  
今天究竟是哪一天？  
再开口时，他的嗓音变得嘶哑粗粝。

“我爱你。”

刹那间，一道明亮的金红色火焰从他的指尖迸出，眨眼便形成一条长长的焰流，像一条失去五官的蛇，又像一条苦修人的长鞭。

火焰扭曲着肆虐，只一瞬就将整间谷仓点燃。  
阿不思与盖勒特不约而同地放开对方的手，沉默着后退。

在火焰的高温所造成的扭曲气流中，他们的身型逐渐变得更加健硕修长，轮廓的棱角逐渐分明，连身上的服饰也开始变化。

邓不利多召来的这场大火快速地燃尽了所有虚假与梦幻，只留下不加矫饰的现实。

邓不利多伸手摸摸鼻子，不出意料地摸到了自己断掉的鼻梁。  
格林德沃远远地站在他对面，他们的身上还留着些决斗的痕迹。

今天究竟是哪一天？  
怎么可能会忘记呢？怎么能够忘记呢？将他们彼此的人生都彻底改变的，1945年的这一天。

“喜欢这份礼物吗？决斗纪念日快乐，邓不利多。”格林德沃冷笑道。  
“糟透了。”白巫师伸手扯开了领口的第一个扣子，漠然地回了一句。

Tbc


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看见这世界卷起狂潮，而你立于高山之巅。你的灵魂纵身一跃，向世界宣告赴死之前的馈赠。

1  
阿不思·邓不利多从梦中惊醒，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
眼前还是熟悉的天花板。他转过头，月光照在年轻恋人的金发上，像某种流动的液体被咒语固定住，不得已停留在这里。  
他松了口气，后知后觉地坐了起来。恋人被他的动作吵醒了，金发下显露出苍白英俊的脸，“你怎么醒了？”  
阿不思再次转头看他，脸上带着种探寻的疑惑。“我做了个梦。”  
“什么？”恋人揉揉眼睛，坐起身来去亲吻他的耳垂和肩颈，他没有躲，他像一座等待施咒的石像。  
“我看见你背对我，站在一处悬崖上，脚下都是云和雾，什么都看不清楚。我好像对你说了什么，你也回答了什么，但我听不见，我什么都听不见。”  
亲吻的动作停住了。“然后呢？”  
“然后你从悬崖上跳了下去。”他的声音带着种诡异的沉静，像是在叙述一件无关痛痒的小事。  
“你在半空中转过身，面对着我，说了一句话，然后就直直坠落到雾里去了。”  
“我说了什么？”恋人重新坐直身体，盯着他看。  
他皱着眉，似乎在仔细地回忆。“我听不见，但我读懂了你的口型。”  
“你说，我的坟墓旁，有凤凰在唱挽歌。”  
“真是奇怪的梦。”恋人看了他一会儿，这样说道。

我怎么会又想起这件事？  
这个咒语的副作用未免太多了。或者这是失去老魔杖的副作用？不管怎么说，这可实在算不上是什么美好回忆。  
我的手里空空荡荡，可老魔杖本该如此，因渴求力量而强大，老魔杖没有背叛我。事实上，我几乎从未被背叛过。在过去的几十年里，有很多人信奉更伟大的利益而投诚与我，也有很多人因懦弱与无能发出反对声，而这一切本是意料之中。我确实也曾对一些人说出这个词语，可那不过是引发愧疚亦或愤怒的另一重咒语，不具备真实的意义。  
常有人把恨和爱挂在嘴边，但总归是负罪感与无力感更长久。它们摧枯拉朽，压倒一切，真正的背叛由此而来。  
阿不思·邓不利多背叛了我们。

我是从什么时候开始真正意识到这一点的呢？  
不是他被他那个愚蠢的弟弟一拳打歪鼻梁时，也不是他回到乏味又陈腐的霍格沃茨教书时，甚至也不是他让那个孱弱的动物学家纽特来对抗我时。  
我记得那一天，维也纳那天阴云密布，就和今天一样。  
开始时只是右手短暂地抽搐，之后那些抽搐伴随一种全然陌生的灼热感流进我的血管，在心脏的位置聚集凝结，旋转着、膨胀着、挤压着肋骨，但很快地，这些抽搐、灼热与挤压感就被剥离我的身体，迅速蒸发在空气里。  
就在那时我意识到，一个血盟被毁掉了。  
一种剧烈而庞大的愤怒迅速席卷了我，甚至在我意识到这一点之前。  
背叛者将付出代价。

阿不思·邓不利多是强大的，也是具有智慧的，他和我曾面对过的其他任何人都完全不同。在决斗之前的几年里，人们因畏惧我而崇拜他，声称他无坚不摧，一个多么伟大的巫师。  
这简直要令我发笑了。邓不利多并不坚强，他的弱点显而易见。一座雪山，一座摇摇欲坠的高塔。  
而引发雪崩只需要一个最简单不过的词语。  
时至今日，我不再需要血盟，也不再需要通过其他方式来打败他。我只需要一个美妙的幻想，令他最隐秘，最深沉，最不可告人的梦魇成真。  
哦，爱情，一个如此甜美而无往不利的词语。它能击碎世上最坚硬的铠甲，然后轻而易举地将宝剑刺进邓不利多跳动的心脏。

2  
“你爱过他吗？”在飞驰疾行的马车中，文达忽然回过头，这样问道。  
出乎她的预料，格林德沃露出一个带点轻蔑的笑容。  
“你能定义爱么？”

3  
就在幻境消失之前，我得到了这漫长一天里的唯一一个预言。  
年迈的巫师，胡子上打着蝴蝶结，袍子缀满图案。当他抬起头时，在干枯的皱纹下，我看到他的蓝眼睛。  
这是阿不思·邓不利多。就像我确认自己已然落败一样，我确认无疑。  
他太老了，当他坐下时我几乎能听见关节不堪重负的咔嘣声。  
我看到他伸出一只焦枯的手，灰黑的手指上套着一只怪模怪样的戒指。  
预言结束之前，我在他脸上看见一道细长的水痕，在炉火的映照下闪闪发亮。

我的确怀疑文达是否能够定义爱。对于爱，有许多约定俗成的描述和标准，可实际上，能够让人感到温暖与幸福，令人情不自禁地想要微笑的，那根本不是爱，那不过是自欺欺人的谎言。只有能让你在夜晚因恐惧而难以入睡，让你饱受痛苦的折磨，却无论你如何蔑视，如何唾弃，也始终不能摆脱的，那才是爱。所以我不希望他快乐，也不想让他幸福。我的确在这场决斗中落败，但此后几十年中每一个漫长的夜晚，当伟大的白巫师邓不利多从噩梦中惊醒时，他叫出的都只会是我的名字。  
对现在的我来说，这就已经足够了。

3  
我现在觉得头晕，胃里有什么东西在不断搅动，可事实上从三天前我就没吃过任何东西了。这就像幻影移形或门钥匙用多了之后的后遗症，我有点想吐。  
天空完全被密集厚重的云层挡住了，看起来湿漉漉的。四周连成灰蒙蒙的一片，只有云层的间隙里偶尔会突兀地钻出一条蜿蜒的闪电，短暂地驱离黑暗。  
借着苍白电光，我再次看到了格林德沃的脸，他就站在离我几十英尺的地方。他看起来有点狼狈，一只手垂下来，另一只手攥住胸口。  
讽刺的是，我明白这一次他并非在伪装。

格林德沃向来善于欺骗和伪装，这是他与生俱来的天赋和本能。  
他善于利用自己英俊的外表，善于用最甜美的言辞蛊惑信徒。他用保护来掩饰毁灭，就连他的野心和怨恨，也都裹以爱的糖衣。  
他的黑暗面占据了所有完美的表象，以至于他所剩无几的善意不得不披上恶的外皮。  
如果他也会爱的话，他的爱只会，也只能以伤害和毁灭的形式展现。  
不过，我想这一点我永远都不会知道了。

邓不利多举起魔杖。  
在离他最遥远的地方，地平线的边缘射出一道阳光。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 我放飞自我，写满不知所云的批话。全文8更完结。


End file.
